


Pet Sitting

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dating a remnant, It's a good thing, M/M, cloud is equally weird, is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Yazoo's pets needs some exercice and Cloud finds out more about his boyfriend than he ever wanted to know.





	Pet Sitting

“I don’t see how this is even necessary, Yaz.” Cloud sighed. The whole thing seemed ridiculously dangerous, a complete waste of time and lethality narcissistic - which meant it was exactly the kind of hobby that Yazoo delighted in. “They are not even, you know, alive.”

“Neither is your friend Vincent, and still he seemed to be getting out and getting some exercise to, every 30 years or so.” Yazoo bounced a red ball in his hand and they tossed it as far as he could over the rugged wilderness. Six happily yapping Shadow Creepers sprinted after it, claws gorging through the dead sand. “In fact, from what I have heard he seems to enjoy chasing after balls to, at least if they are attached to rough necked pilots…”

“Alright, alright, I didn’t need to know that!” Cloud pressed his hands over his ears, wishing he could block out the mental images as easily. 

Yazoo snorted, his little amused sound of ‘hn’. 

“How do you even know all this gossip?” Cloud’s hands twitched for a sword as the Shadow Creepers came running back at them at full speed but the six ‘pets’ came to a skidding stop in front of Yazoo, one of them spitting out the ball. “You are about as social as I am.” Which was probably why they got along so well. 

Yazoo petted a Creeper behind its thorny ears. 

“Oh, just because I don’t get around doesn’t mean my pets doesn’t. They are remarkably good at appearing in shadows you know, and shadows are everywhere. The Highwind cabins, the Coral Mines, underneath the benches at the Golden Saucer gondola rides…..even the ShinRa Tower executive board meeting room. And they bring all the news back to me.” He bounced the ball. “Good pets.”

Cloud all but dropped his jaw. 

“You have been...peeking at our friends?”

“And our enemies. How else am I to know which is wich?”

“Yazooooo…….” Cloud groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Oh don’t mope, my dear boyfriend.” Tossing the ball longer now - several miles, probably - Yazoo dusted off his hands as he sauntered over to the distraught blonde. Throwing long arms around Cloud’s neck, he pressed his supple body against his. “If you want, I could tell you some of it.” He mumbled into Cloud’s ear, making every hair on his body stand up straighter than usually. “Aaaaalll the filth. You wouldn't believe what some of those Turks get up to. I am sure Rufus would punish them for it. In fact, I know he does.”

Cloud should say no. He really, really should say no. Yazoo being some kind of voyeur was bad enough but….

As the smut started spilling out of Yazoo’s mouth, straight into his primal brain, he knew he was defeated.


End file.
